Kingdom Hearts: Galaxy Anime
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: What happens next? Organization failed in the Disney Galaxy, time to move on, but to where? Now they journey to the worlds of our favorite Anime! I know that sucked
1. introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Characters or places that appear in this fanfiction. I would name them all, but there are too many. Anyway, I don't know if this has been done before, but I thought it would be interesting. Enjoy!**

* * *

KingdomHearts: New Worlds

Introduction

From Castle Oblivion, Xemnas sat watching the old galaxy disappear. Sora had one this round. It was time to look elsewhere. And hopefully the brat wouldn't follow. The keyblade wielder had managed to eradicate all the heartless from the Disney Galaxy.

"Hmmm"

The Organization XIII leader cocked his head thoughtfully. Was it even possible a new galaxy existed? He turned to his comrades seated around him.

"The Rumors are true. The galaxy has been sealed. I want you to devote all your time to search for a new one."

"Aye, aye, captain." Came the reply from the ever so lazy Demyx. It was useless to expect him to do anything. Xemnas made eye contact with each of his black clad solders.

"We must not rest until Kingdom Hearts is complete." With these words, he eyed his new prospect, Ashlex. She was in no connection with the keyblade weilder or his past failure in Roxas and Zion.

"Report back when you find something."

He watched as the 12 other members departed. Patience. That was what it would take.

~3 days Later~

"We found one. Galaxy Anime."

"Good, Xigbar and Demyx go check out the nearest world"

* * *

**WOW…. O.K. This will be my first multi- chapter. All the power is in the readers. Here are some things I'd like to know if you'd review…. Please….. I'll give you a cookie. No seriously, I will, Watch. Anyway**

**Did it sound interesting enough from the intro?**

**Which characters do you want to see appear**

**Anime ideas **

**Relationships?**

**Review as harshly as you need too. That is the only way I'll get any better**

**Does the plat sound interesting?**

**I won't continue if I don't get enough feedback.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. I would like to thank my betareader: ****ANMProductions. I hope you guys enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Journey continues**

Would the heartless and nobody threat ever be vanquished? It seemed highly unlikely to Sora, who now sat in the pilot seat of the gummi ship. King Mickey had told him less than an hour after the sealing off the Disney Galaxy that the Organization hadn't completely been defeated, and they had already found a new galaxy.

'_The vacation was good while it lasted_,' thought Sora with a sigh.

The fight would continue. Donald and Goofy had stayed behind with Mickey because the King had said he'd needed there help. Mickey had also instructed Kairi and Riku to accompany him this time on his missions.

They had created one way to get through, and that was the El Cid via portal that only Sora and King Mickey could open. He was instructed to return there after his first rendezvous into the new Galaxy.

Kairi was sitting next to him in the passenger seat, silent. Riku was in the back napping. He looked over at Kairi and saw she too was beginning to nod off. She looked so innocent, peaceful, and beautiful sitting there. He almost didn't want to wake her, but they were approaching the first world. He tapped Kairi on the shoulder and her eyes slowly opened.

"We're almost there." Sora told her. She smiled and nodded. Sora turned to the back and shook Riku. His eyes slid open cautiously. He was someone who'd been through too much. They all had, but him especially.

******************************KANTO***************************

The landing could have been smoother as the trio lost their balance in their ship. They stepped out to a place full of lush landscape and a small town in the distance. The trio looked around. "Wow. This place is beautiful!" Exclaimed Kairi. Sora grinned, happy that Kairi was satisfied.

"Why don't we cover the ship up with those bushes?" Suggested Riku, noticing tall bushes over to the side.

"Good idea." Said Sora.

Together Sora and Riku managed to get the huge ship mostly out of site. Then, out of nowhere a small, orange caterpillar dropped out of a branch. The bug gave off an angry buzz and tried to sting them with the huge needle on its head and backside. Sora dodged it.

"What in the world IS that thing!?" Kairi exclaimed. "I don't know. Is it a heartless?" Sora asked. Riku nodded his head 'no' in response. Spending a lot of time around darkness had taught how to tell when something was a heartless or not.

The creature buzzed again, and jumped at Sora once more. Sora summoned his keyblade, ready to attack when they heard someone.

"Wait! Stop!" The three turned around to see a guy running towards them. He wore faded blue jeans and a blue vest over a black tee. A small yellow mouse was perched on his shoulder. "Don't hit it with that! Stand back!"

They nodded and quickly moved to the side, and Sora dismissed his keyblade luckily without the guy noticing.

"Pikachu, use Stun!" The little yellow mouse on his shoulder sprang into action.

"PIKAAA....CHUUUUUUUU**!**" Lightning sprung from the small red dots on his cheeks, stunning the caterpillar. The boy then threw a red and white ball at the stunned creature, and a red beam of light sucked it in. The ball shook a couple of times before finally staying still.

"Good job, Pikachu!" Congratulated the boy. He then turned his attention to Sora.

"You guys are the second people I've had to save from these wild Pokémon. They keep attacking people for no reason."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were amazed. What a weird creature, thought Riku. "What IS that?" Asked Kairi. The guy looked down at his creature, Pikachu, the three assumed, and back up at Kairi.

"What do you mean? Pikachu is a Pokémon! Don't you guys know what Pokémon are?" Sora, Kairi, and Riku all stared at him with confused expressions. The guy nervously laughed, and said, "You guys seem like you aren't from around here. My name's Ash. The creature that attacked you is a Pokémon. There are tons of different species of them. They usually don't act like that with out reason."

"My name's Sora. She's Kairi," Sora started, pointing to Kairi. "And he's Riku. And yeah. Where we come from there aren't any Pokémon. This is our first time visiting." Sora finished.

Ash seemed shocked. So they weren't from around here! He had never heard of a place that had no Pokémon.

"Well, in that case, you can come with me into town. Hopefully they'll have a place for you to stay in the Poke-center, and you guys can learn about Pokémon. It's festival time, so the place is crowded." He said, smiling.

The three followed Ash as they began their decent into town. "There were other people I met that weren't from here, either. They seemed strange. They were wearing black coats with hoods so I couldn't see their faces and they looked like they were up to no good. I hope they're not the cause of all this…."

'_Sounds like Organization members. How'd they get here?_' Sora wondered to himself.

"…Personally I think its team rocket behind all this." Ash said, interrupting Sora from his thoughts.

"Who's team rocket?" Kairi asked.

"They're an organization set on ruling over all Pokémon against their will, and forcing them to do whatever they want them too."

"Sounds like something Maleficent and Organization 13 would be interested in doing." Riku whispered. Sora agreed, and privately he wondered if maybe these upset Pokémon were a new type of heartless.

The sign at the entrance to the city read: "Celadon: The City of Rainbow Dreams." It was crowded with people walking around, shopping at the many booths, and even battling each other with their Pokémon. It was a very lively place.

"There you are Ash! We've been looking all over for you!"

The four saw that a girl was making her way towards them, with another guy in tow. The girl wore blue jean short shorts held up by red suspenders over her yellow tank top. The guy was extremely tan with a green vest over his orange shirt.

"Heh, sorry about that." Ash said, rubbing his neck.

"I had to help these guys out with another wild Pokémon attack. This is Sora, Kairi and Riku."

"Nice to meet cha'," winked the girl. "I'm Misty and this is-" Misty was cut off by the other guy.

"Oh, how your eyes sparkle in the sunlight, I knew the moment I saw you, you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and I would do anything to make you happy." The guy told Kairi, grasping her hand in his and kneeling on one knee. Misty huffed, rolled her eyes, and walked over and pinched the guy's ear while pulling him away.

Sora's face began to turn red, and Riku had to whisper, "Calm down, Kairi would never fall for a guy like that." into his ear to get him from blowing up. Kairi was blushing.

"Sorry about that. This is Brock." Misty said. Brock waved with a sheepish grin on his face. He was still clutching his injured ear.

Ash laughed, and said, "Well, anyway, maybe we'll catch you guys around. We need to bring this Pokémon to Professor Oak."

Sora, Kairi, and Riku said their goodbyes and watched their new friends walk into a large red building that read 'Poke-center.'

"Why don't we walk around a bit?" Suggested Riku. He was looking around warily. "Don't forget to keep your eyes open for heartless."

Riku had changed. Ever since he'd become Ansem he was less happy. He had long since been purified but he was still unhappy. Sora hopped he would come around soon.

Kairi looked at all the stalls. They sold everything from food to clothes. She looked over at Sora. It seemed forever ago that they had built that raft to seek adventure. Sora had smiled all the time then. Now something seemed to be missing. He looked over and saw her looking at him and he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

--

Sora couldn't help but notice how much he liked Kairi. It took that other guy, Brock, to make a move on her to realize it. Sora grabbed Kairis hand and they walked over to a stall.

--

Riku saw how Sora looked at Kairi. He didn't mind Sora and Kairi being together. As long as his friend was happy. That's why he had joined the Organization, and why he had embraced the darkness and become Ansem. He wanted to re-awaken his best friend. If Kairi chose Sora over him, that was fine. He looked up when he heard a voice singing up ahead. He walked over to where a crowd had gathered.

"_Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try…" The voice sang.

'_Huh_,' Thought Riku. '_The song reminds me of me._'

Riku looked over the crowd, and saw that the voice belonged to a girl. She looked to be around 16. Her hair was oddly colored. It stopped just below her ears and was brown with dirty-blonde high lights. Her bangs were parted in the middle and reached her waist, and were crimson with black low-lights.

She was wearing a black and red horizontally striped tube top over a white short sleeved shirt that hung off her shoulders. Her arms were encased in green elbow-high fingerless gloves with zippers running down the sides. Her legs were covered with black short shorts, black and white thigh high stockings and knee high black buckled boots.

Riku could tell she wasn't from here and that she's seen a taste of danger by the way she had her two guns strapped around her waist for easy access. Near her feet sat a black cat that stood guarding over a fedora where people were placing munny. Her voice was incredible.

Riku took some munny out of his pocket and dropped it in the near empty hat. The girl gave him a smile.

When her song ended, people dispersed. He looked over his shoulder to see if Sora and Kairi were O.K. They were sitting on a bench talking. He looked back to find the girl and saw she was gone.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a black cat dart around a corner and he followed. The pathway led to the other part of town where still more stalls stood. He couldn't see the girl, but he saw the cat running in front of a food vendor. It was trying to snatch some food, but the vendor shooed it away. While the vendor's attention was on the cat, Riku saw the girl, now wearing the fedora hat, take some food of the shelf and run. Riku followed after her.

They reached a deserted part of town when he finally managed to catch up with her and grab her wrist. The girl turned around, a shocked expression on her face. She jerked her arm and tried to dislodge her hand from his grip. She was strong and almost managed, but Riku grabbed the stolen food from her other hand and let go.

"'Ey! Give that back!" The girl shouted. Riku saw her pout a little, and try to reach for the stolen food. '_Wow, she's really cute... Ugh, now's not the time for that, Riku!_' Riku thought, blushing a little. He mentally shook his head.

"A singer, really a petty thief? How unlikely. You shouldn't steal you know." Riku said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Well, I 'ave to eat some 'ow." The girl snapped. She had a bit of an accent. The cat had come back and was hissing at him. "If ya don't give me back my food, then I'll 'ave Jack take it from ya." Threatened the girl.

"So, thief, do you have a name?" Riku asked, disregarding her comment.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I would like to know for whom I am buying lunch for." Riku replied with a grin. "You can either have lunch with me, or I'll turn you into the police. Your choice."

"The name's Evelyn. My friends call me Evy, that is if I 'ad friends, but that doesn't matter. I 'ave Jack. And I don't let strangers buy me food." With that, the girl withdrew one of her guns at lightning speed, and yelled, "Lightning!" A blast of light shot out of the barrel of her gun, and hit Riku, causing him to become stunned and drop Evy's stuff. Evy smiled and grabbed her food.

"Don't forget what 'appens to people who get 'n Evy's way." Evy said, smirking. Riku starred at her as she and her cat, Jack, walked away and out of sight.

It was 10 minutes later when Riku was able to move again. His mind was racing. Evy was good. He returned back to the spot where he first saw her and found Sora and Kairi looking for him.

"Where did you go?" Kairi asked.

"Had to stop some thief." Replied Riku.

"Well, come on. Ash got us rooms at the Poke-center."

Riku gave one last glance backwards and saw Evy grinning at him from the top of one of the buildings. He would try again tomorrow.

Riku and Sora shared a room, while Kairi got a room to herself. They all fell asleep quickly hoping the peace would last.

* * *

**Well there you go. I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible and please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Sorry it took so long to get this out. I was having troubles with my flash drive corrupting all my files. *Shudders* THAT was no fun. After that problem was solved then pigs flew and hell froze over. THE SAINTS WON THE SUPERBOWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO DAT!!! There was no end of partying after that. So yep, that's what happened. A BIG thanks to ANMProductions. A cookie (::). And my friend who posted this for me. ^_^ Well hope you enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter: 2

It was another day of exploring. Sora was spending most of his time questioning Ash about Pokémon. So far he had learned about the different types and some of the abilities. He watched as Ash orchestrated his team, making them work fluently together in a certain order depending on the opponent, all in preparation for the festival's tournament.

Sora looked around and saw Kairi talking to Misty and her cute Egg Pokémon, Togepi. Riku was nowhere in sight. Again. He kept disappearing. Sora hopped it wasn't a bad thing. He turned his attention back to Ash.

"Could I try?" Asked Sora. "I think if I practiced enough I could enter the tournament."

"Well, my Pokémon may not listen to you. And it would be better if you had your own. You know, I think that'd be a great idea! Plenty of Rookies join the tournament for fun. We'll talk to professor Oak later and see what he has to say."

"Alright!" Sora's fist punched the air.

With that in mind, Sora excused himself to search for Riku.

* * *

Kairi sighed happily. It was nice to be able to talk to a girl. She and Misty had become good friends.

"So, Kairi, I have a question." Misty asked with a smirk

"Yes?"

"I've noticed how you look at Sora. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were into him." Misty said, giggling. Kairi blushed and looked down. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Kairi said. Misty rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Kairi. Anyone with eyes can see that you two were made for each other." Kairi looked up at Misty, a sheepish smile on her face. "Is it that obvious?"

Misty smiled. "Yup." Misty nodded.

"Well what about you and Ash?" Kairi asked changing the subject. "When I first met you two I was sure you were going out."

"Ash is NOT my boyfriend! Never was and never will be. I'm only waiting for him to buy me a new bicycle, and maybe watch him a bit, to keep him and Brock out of trouble. They can be quite a handful you know." Misty rambled. Kairi only laughed.

* * *

Riku sighed. Here he was again, thinking about Evelyn. There was something about her he couldn't explain. It was like there was some force dragging him toward her. He had left Sora to find her again. She wasn't in the same spot performing as the day before so it took him a while to find her.

After an hour and a half, Riku found Evelyn sitting on the ledge of a roof with her back toward him. One arm rested over her knee and with her other hand, she was eating a sandwich. Jack was napping next to her.

Riku silently climbed beside her.

"Been stealing again?"

Startled, Evelyn turned and looked at him. Jack lifted her head to see what the commotion was. Noticing who it was, she hissed and growled.

"Don't do that! You're gonna end up givin' me an' Jack 'ere a 'eart attack! And as a matter a fact I 'aven't. I bought this 'ere sandwich meself. Not that I need ta' explain meself to ya'. Wha' do ya' want?" Riku looked at Evelyn.

"I'm not quite sure, but I want to know where you and you're cat , but mostly you, are from." Riku said, softly smiling.

"Wha' do ya' mean?" Evelyn asked, blushing a bit.

"Come on. There's no one else here like you."

"I could say the same thing abou' ya'." Evy paused. "Fine. I'll tell ya' but only if ya' tell me where you're from."

"Deal." Agreed Riku. He looked at Evelyn, noticing she had two different colored eyes. One was a bright crystal blue color, and the other was a ruby red color.

Evelyn sighed, and looked forward. "We're from a world far away from 'ere. It used ta' be called 'Ollow Bastion. Now I think it's called Radiant Gardens. I 'aven't been there fer' ages though, so I can't say for certain.

Riku looked at Evelyn, surprised. "Hollow Bastion? I know that place. Sora and I spent a great deal of time there. But that's not where I'm from. I'm from Destiny Islands."

"Souns' nice."

Riku didn't reply. Evelyn turned to him. "Uh, buddy?" Evelyn waved her hand in front of his face and whistled like as if Riku was a dog.

Evelyn leaned over to look directly at his face. His expression was blank.

Riku's mind was going back in time through his thoughts. Then_ he_ appeared. The heartless Ansem.

'_No… I thought you were gone! Go away!' _

"_I'll never be gone Riku for as long as he you hold darkness in your heart. I feed off it. You will never get rid of me." _

'_NO! I banished you. Go away!' _The image vanished.

* * *

Evelyn was worried. Riku wasn't moving. Suddenly, Riku's whole body had gone limp, and fell backwards onto the roof. Jack got up from her sleeping position, and pawed at Riku's arm.

"'E-ey! Wake up!" Evelyn started shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Hey! What are you doing with Riku?" Sora ran up to Evelyn and Jack. Evelyn looked up at Sora, surprised. She immediately stopped shaking Riku, and put her hands up. "I swear! I didn' do it!"

Sora was worried to see Riku passed out on the roof. "What happened?" Sora asked.

"We were talkin' when 'e jus' blacked out!"

Sora wondered what it could have been. This had never happened to Riku before. "Well," Sora sighed "We better get him to the Poke-center."

The two took Riku to his and Sora's room in the poke-center, Jack in close pursuit. While Sora and Evelyn looked after Riku for the moment, Sora struck a conversation.

"So, what are your guys' names?" Evelyn looked at Sora. "I'm Evelyn, and this 'ere is Jack. I guess ya' can call me Evy. Riku 'ere 'ad been chasin' me after 'e caught me 'stealing,' but I wasn't. I was… _borrowing_."

Sora laughed a little. "Ah. You know, I'm sort of surprised Riku was chasing after a girl."

Evelyn smirked. "Really? Well, I fin' that 'ard to believe. Anyway, 'e mentioned you 'ad been ta' Radiant Gardens. That's where I'm from. Though I 'aven't been there fer' years."

Sora was taken aback. "Whoa, really? Does that mean you know Yuffie, Cid, Leon, and Aerith?" Asked Sora.

"I can't remember. It's been too long." Replied Evelyn.

A knock came on the door. "Sora? Are you in there? It's me; Kairi." Evelyn noticed Sora's face immediately brighten up. Sora opened up the door. "Hey, So…" Kairi trailed off when she noticed Evelyn. Her first thought was _'What is he doing with another girl?'_ Then, her eyes looked over at the unconscious Riku.

"Uh, I think she'll need an explanation." Evelyn said.

Sora and Evelyn then proceeded to tell Kairi what had happened. Afterwards, Jack meowed, and pawed at Evelyn's leg. Smiling, Evelyn picked up the purring cat, and held her like a baby. "Silly little thing. Likes ta' be 'eld like a baby." She said with a giggle.

Kairi smiled. "So, when did you get her?"

"Oh, a long time ago when I was eight. Ever since then, Jack 'as been by my side. You know, I sorta miss the good ol' days back in R.G." Evelyn said with a sigh.

"R.G.?" Kairi asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Kairi, Evy's from Hollow Bastion or Radiant Gardens as it's called now." Sora said. Kairi gasped. "Really? That's where I was from, before I ended up on Destiny Islands and met Sora and Riku."

Evelyn smiled. _'Riku… E's cool. An' cute… Oi, what am I thinkin'? Forget that thought.'_

"Wait a sec… You could come with us to see Merlin and King Mickey! Can she come with us?" Kairi asked, turning to Sora.

"I don't see why not. How about it, Evy? Do you want to revisit your home world?"

Evelyn thought for a moment. "Should we, Jack?" Evelyn asked, looking down at her cat. Jack meowed and purred some more.

"Heh, we'd love ta'!"

* * *

It was an hour later before Riku walked out of his room. Sora, Kairi, and Evelyn were standing around, talking. Jack turned around and saw Riku, and began meowing. Evelyn looked down at her cat, and noticed she was staring at something. "What is it, girl?"

Jack meowed again, and nodded her head forward. Evelyn looked up, and saw Riku standing there, staring at her with a smile on his face. Evelyn blushed a little. "So, I see our little thief decided to tag along."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I'm 'urt." She said in a dull, sarcastic voice. Riku laughed, and asked, "Anyway, what happened."

"You passed out. I met Evy and Jack. We brought you here." Sora said.

Now Riku remembered. So it was still inside of him. When they returned to Radiant Gardens, he would talk to the King. Kairi was about to say something, when Ash came running up.

"Hey Sora! We can go see Professor Oak now. Everyone can come." Ash said in between his panting.

Ash then noticed Evelyn. "Hi there. Who are you? I'm Ash."

"Nice ta' meet ya', Ash. I'm Evelyn, but you can call me Evy." Evelyn said, shaking his hand.

The four followed Ash to a small apartment where the professor was staying for the duration of the festival. The inside of his house was cluttered with texts of all sorts. He was a little old mad with a white lab coat and matching white hair. He had wrinkles around his eyes to show he smiled frequently.

"Hello everyone! I'm Professor Oak. Ash has told me all about you and your friends' desires to own your own Pokémon. I just want to warn you that it takes a lot of work and care to raise Pokémon. If your Pokémon becomes neglected it will ignore you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Everyone replied, except Evelyn. "No thanks, Professor. I got me me own friend." She said, picking up Jack in her arms.

Professor Oak looked at Evelyn. "Really? Well, OK then. Anyway, for the rest of you, I've got Pokémon for you guys to choose from." Professor Oak stepped aside to let the four see a table with three Pokémon on it.

The first Pokémon looked like a fox. It was brown with big ears and a poofy tail with a white tip. It had lots of white fur around its neck, and big black eyes. "E-eve! Eevee-e!" The creature went.

"This here is Eevee. It won't evolve until it touches a fire, lightning or water stone. Depending on which one it touches will determine which evolves form it will take." Professor Oak said.

The next Pokémon was like a pink ball with arms, legs, and cat-like ears. It had big teal eyes and a tuft of pink, curled fur on its forehead. "Jiggly! Jigglypuff!"

"This is Jigglypuff. This Pokémon can put its enemies or opponents to sleep by singing a lullaby, and mesmerize them with her soft, glowing eyes."

And the third Pokémon looked like a big orange lizard. Its belly and the underside of its tail was cream color, and the tip of its tail was on fire. It had playful emerald green eyes. "Charrrr!"

"Last but nor least, this is Charmander! He is a fire type Pokémon as you can see. When he's fully evolves he can become hot headed, so take good care of him now. Well, that's the last Pokémon to choose from. Go ahead; pick!"

Sora quickly ran over to the Eevee, Kairi to the Jigglypuff, and Riku to the Charmander.

"Splendid! You've all chosen Pokémon!" Professor Oak exclaimed happily.

"Heh, seem to me Riku chose a Pokémon that fits 'is personality; hot headed!" Sora said. He, Kairi, and Evelyn started giggling. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked, he and his Charmander glaring at the three.

"Calm down, Riku. 'E's jus' messin' with ya'!" Evelyn stated, patting Rikus shoulder. Riku immediately calmed down, and blushed. "Heh, alright Sora. Say you're sorry." Kairi said in a stern voice. Sora rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, mom."

They all burst into laughter.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were very pleased with themselves as they carried out their very own Pokémon.

"So, Evy." Kairi said. Evelyn turned to her. "So, Kairi." Kairi giggled.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight? You can come to the Poke-center with us and we'll get you and Jack a room."

Evelyn shook her head 'no'. "That's OK. I like sleepin' outside. Gives me time ta' think, ya' know? And I can see the stars an' be at peace."

"Well, Evy, we'll need our rest. We have a big day ahead of us." Said Kairi. "What? We? Wha' da' ya' mean?" Evelyn asked.

"Well," Riku started. "We're going to Radiant Gardens, remember?"

"OK, but seriously, ya' don' need ta' get me a room." Evelyn replied.

"Look, Evy, C'mon. Don't you want to have a bed to sleep in, and not some roof?" Riku asked.

"Well, yeah, but-" "No buts." Riku picked Evelyn up and threw her over his shoulder. "'EY! Pu' me down! Riku!?" Evelyn exclaimed, as Jack hissed at Riku. She tries to wriggle out of his arms but to no avail.

"C'mon, Evy, it's OK. We'll pay!" Kairi said, smiling. Evelyn huffed, and folded her arms. "Fine. But tell Riku ta' pu' me down!"

"Alright, Riku. Put her down." Sora said, laughing a bit. "Alright." Riku dropped Evelyn on the ground. Evelyn yelped. "'E-ey! What was that for?" Evelyn asked, getting up while rubbing her backside.

"Well, you told me to put me down. You didn't define what you meant by 'put me down'." Riku said, smirking. There was a light shining in his eyes. Evelyn glared. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Sora and Kairi laughed.

The five returned to the Pokémon center and rented Evelyn a room with Kairi. They all said their goodnights.

As Evelyn covered herself with her blanket, she thought about Radiant Gardens. There was a reason why she hadn't been there in so long, but she just couldn't remember. All she remembered was waking up one day in the streets at seven.

'_Oh well.'_ Thought Evelyn thought. _'Maybe I'll remember when we get there.'_

They all slept peacefully. Except for Riku.

Riku tossed and turned in bed. He was having a horrible nightmare. _Ansem_ was causing the nightmare.


	4. Chapter 3

**All right! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon. **

**Thanks to my Betta Reader: ****ANMProductions**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"That was one rabid animal!" Exclaimed Demyx.

Demyx was at the bottom of the latter within the Organization, and with good reason. He disliked any work that required physical effort. That was why he was on a reconnaissance mission with Xigbar. It was the only thing he was good at, that is, except his musical talent. That very moment he was strumming his sitar, Arpeggio.

"Of course that's what YOU'D think." Replied Xigbar grumpily.

He was tall and lean, with an accent. He would have been good looking if his face hadn't been marred by a scar running from his left eye to his chin and an eye patch over his right eye.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Huffed Demyx indignantly. Xigbar just waved him off.

Earlier that morning the two of them had been attacked by a little purple mouse. When they attacked it, they found their weapons had no effect on the thing except to enrage it further. A black haired teenager had to come to their rescue with a yellow mouse. He told them that the thing was a Pokémon. They thanked the boy and continued their search.

Xigbar had a pretty good idea what this world was about. Pokémon were animals with special abilities and they came in a large variety. They were used to battle other people and wild Pokémon. When not in use Pokémon were stored in red and white balls. It seemed the better your Pokémon were, the higher your rank was.

Xigbar stopped. The bush beside him shook and he could hear muted whispers. It seemed too big to be a Pokémon but he could have been wrong. Xigbar took a step closer to the bush.

"Come on out and I won't hurt you." Growled Xigbar. This wasn't necessarily true.

Silence. A woman, a man and a cat jumped out.

"Prepare for trouble!" The women said. She had long red hair in an odd fashion and weird grey colored clothes. Both the woman and the man had a big red 'R' on their shirts.

"And make it double!" The man said. He had short, light purple hair. His clothes were grey colored, too.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!" The cat, Meowth, said. He was cream colored and had a cold coin on his forehead.

The two organization members chuckled and Demyx did what he does best. Smirking, he took out his Sitar and played a couple of chords causing the trio, Team Rocket, to become drenched in water.

"My fur!" Meowth exclaimed, horrified.

"Auggh! How did you do that?" Exclaimed the woman, Jessie. She was red with anger.

"Who are you?" Countered Xigbar.

"We could ask you the same thing!" Huffed Jessie.

"We are team rocket, the most prestigious and feared group in this region!" Said James. "We deal in the business of taking, buying and selling Pokémon."

"I'm guessing you guys have a boss?" Asked Demyx

"Of course they do. A couple of bone heads like them couldn't steal Pokémon by themselves." Xigbar said, chuckling a bit.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Meowth exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing. Just chill, cat. Take us to your guy's boss." Commanded Xigbar.

"One moment, please."Jessie said, as the three team rocket members gathered in a huddle. They couldn't take just anybody to see the boss.

"They seem pretty tough." Whispered James

"Yea, and if we can recruit them, maybe the boss will reward us!" Meowth implied.

"Hm... All right then, it's settled, we'll bring them to the boss."

Jessie turned to Xigbar. "You two would be a great addition to team rocket. Maybe the boss will let you join."

Demyx and Xigbar looked at each other and nodded.

They followed the team rocket members back the way they had come, from Celadon city. The streets were just as crowded as before. They approached a large building with flashing neon light that read: Game Corner. Before entering the building, Demyx spotted a white haired figure.

'_No, it couldn't be! What is Ansem doing here? Ah, I'm probably hallucinating. Ansems heartless is white haired, but he was defeated a long time ago. And the real Ansem is blond, but he died.'_

Demyx shrugged it off and looked around at the people playing at machines, betting away their money in hopes of doubling it. This would make a great hideout seeing as they could just con people out of their money. It seemed like something Luxord would like.

"Hopefully we'll be able to take the secret elevator straight up to the boss' office. If not you'll have to take the maze of stair cases."

Jessie walked over to one of the grunts guarding the entrance. They were a little skeptical at letting them through but Xigbar was a very menacing looking person, so they let them through with no problems.

'_I hope I don't have to wear that if I join...'_ Demyx thought to himself. He hated the spandex shirts with the huge letter R emblazoned on the front, long tight black pants, and the rubber gloves and boot. They were totally un-stylish

The elevator took them up thirteen floors. _'How ironic.'_ Demyx shared a knowing laugh with Xigbar. Two officers stood guarding the door way.

"The boss requested the recruits. You three are to stay out here." One of the guards said.

Jessie was about to protest but though better of it. She didn't want to upset the boss.

Xigbar and Demyx entered a small office that held a desk and two couches. They met the man sitting behind the desk's cold stair straight on with out blinking.

"You're not from around here are you?" Inquired the man. "My name is Giovanni and where you came from doesn't matter to me. I'm more interested in the quality of work you have to offer. I need useful people unlike most of the idiots I have now."

"What would we have to do?" Asked Demyx.

"Since I have high hopes for the two of you, I'm going to send you to work on Project Shadow. You will be dealing with the creation of a stronger version of Pokémon that will be near impossible to beat.

Xigbar thought for a moment. '_Shadow Pokémon could very well become heartless. It could be worth it to check it out.'_

"We'll join." Decided Xigbar.

"But we get to keep our coats." Added Demyx.

"Very well, you will leave immediately." Giovanni said, clapping his hands with a sinister smirk.

~CASTLE OBLIVION~

Ashlex was a little nervous about her summons to see Xemnas. Ashlex mentally laughed. Nobodies don't have hearts. How could she be nervous? She slipped on her black converse shoes and headed down the hall.

"Hey there Ashlex, looks like Sora's back in the game." One of the organization members, Luxord, said.

The information Luxord gave her usually made no sense. This was no exception. Being number XV, She was usually told everything last. What she didn't understand was how she was number XV when there were only 5 members. She still had a few things to learn.

Taking in a deep breath, she headed in through the big white door into Xemnases 'office.'

"Greetings Ashlex. I'm sending you out to confront the Keyblade master. Report to Xigbar and Demyx in Celadon for details." Said Xemnas.

"Yes Sir!"

~KANTO~

Ashlex left immediately through the dark corridor. She stepped out into a dimly lit basement. The machines were flashing causing her to become nauseous.

"Hello there, missy." Xigbar said calling her by then nickname he'd given her unceremoniously. Ashlex turned around, and nodded in acknowledgement. She twisted the red beads on her bracelet to calm her nerves. Her gloved fingers held the pendant that read 'best'. She wasn't best at anything. She was a Nobody. She had no idea where it had come from or what it meant, but she'd had the bracelet for as long as she could remember.

"Here is the first shadow Pokémon." He handed her a blue frog looking thing. "It's a Poliwag. Its attacks include tackle, bubble, and shadow rush. Your second Pokémon is a Nidoran." This time he took out a small purple dinosaur. "Its attacks are poison sting, agility, and Shadow rave. The last one is a Gastly." This one was a purple ghost. "It has the attacks of confusion, curse, and shadow blitz. That's all you should need to know for now. If the worst comes to worst fight him off with your Keyblade. The Keyblade masters ship is on the outskirts of town. Report back to me when your mission is complete."

"Yes sir!" Ashlex exclaimed. She headed off to find this so called 'Keyblade master'.

Ashlex took the three balls and headed out of town. It took her a minute to see where the ship was hidden since it was covered with a tangle of vines. It was still dark so she sat down to wait. Her mind began to drift towards her being.

How had she come about? She knew she was a nobody that at one time or another had been a somebody. Luxord had told her about two of the members that weren't there any more that had gone back. Their names were Axel, Roxas and Saix. How had they managed to regain a heart? Answers continued to elude her.

First light slowly rose. It wasn't long before five people (plus a cat and a mouse looking thing- probably a Pokémon) slowly approached. Ashlex took interest in one of them. Her different colored eyes and oddly colored brown-and-red hair seemed familiar. She had a bracelet that was identical to Ashlex's. It was red, but instead of 'best', it had 'friend'.

Ashlex shook her head. She stood up and carefully tied her brown hair into a neat bun and lifted her hood over her head, leaving only her eyes and mouth visible. She clenched the pokeballs firmly in her hand.

* * *

"I can' believe after all this time, I'm going ta' see 'Ollow Bastion again." Evy said, twisting the red beads of the bracelet on her wrist. "I wonda' if there's anyone there that might know me." Jack meowed and rubbed up against Evy's leg. Evy giggled.

"I'm sure someone will remember you." Riku said, smiling. Evy smiled sadly back. Somehow, she highly doubted that. All of a sudden, someone jumped out from the bushes and landed right in front of the group.

"An organization member." Hissed Riku.

"Hey! She's dressed like those people I helped yesterday!" Exclaimed a confused Ash.

Evy was bewildered once she saw the shadowed face under the pulled up hood. Something about the blue eyes seemed oddly familiar. But that was impossible. She couldn't remember every meeting someone with blue eyes before she met Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Evy then spotted it. The red bracelet on the girl's wrist. Evy's eyes went to the identical bracelet on her own right wrist. It had a pendant that read 'friend'. But as far as she could remember she never had any friends, except for Jack.

"What do you want?" Sora called out to the stranger.

"I was sent to eliminate the Keyblade master." The stranger said. She threw her pokeballs and her Pokémon came out.

Sora growled, and was about to throw his pokeball when Ash stopped him.

"Your Eevee isn't strong enough to take on all three of them at once. Let me handle this." Ash said.

Sora nodded.

"Alright Pikachu! Let's go!" Pikachu nodded and jumped off of Ashes shoulder. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Evy could only watch.

"Pika-pe!"

Pikachu stood face-to-face with other three Pokémon.

The stranger called out the first attack. "Poliwag! Use Shadow Rush!"

The poliwag turned a dark shade of purple as it tackled Pikachu, emitting a huge wave of darkness that crashed down on the little electric mouse. Pikachu countered with lightning bolt, but it didn't have as great an effect on the water Pokémon as it should have.

'_This isn't normal for Pokémon.'_ Thought Ash.

After a bit, the stranger's dark Pokémon began to glow. Then they completely evolved- no,_ mutated_ into something else.

"Nobodies!" growled Riku. The silver humanoid shape was unmistakable.

"Get back Ash!" Kairi yelled.

In flashes of light, Keyblades appeared in Riku, Sora, and Kairi's hands. Evy withdrew her elemental guns, and twisted them Wild-West style. Jack glowed a little, and her claws grew long and sharp; as did her teeth.

Ash stood back in amazement.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Jack and Evy whirled around each other, slashing the nobodies to pieces. Sora and Kairi were taking on some dusks, wile Evy, Jack, and Riku were taking on some creepers.

Jack slashed at the nobodies while Evy cast thunder shots. "Wow, Evy, you're really good." Riku said. "I should say the same for you." Evy replied.

It wasn't long till they all advanced to the stranger. She saw her chances of winning were slim so she stuck out her hand.

"Until we meet again." With that, she disappeared through the portal she had conjured.

Sora was out of breath as he dismissed his Keyblade.

"Weird." Kairi said, dismissing her Keyblade.

Riku was only silent.

Jack turned back to normal.

But Evy just stared at the spot where the girl had disappeared. "She seemed so... familiar..." Evy whispered, twisting the beads on her bracelet. "What was that?" Riku asked. Startled, Evy replied, "Nothing."

Ash ran towards them, Pikachu in close pursuit. "What was that all about?" Asked Ash.

"It's a long story, and we've got to get going." Riku said.

"Well, I hope you guys return soon. Here, I found these, maybe they can help you out." Ash handed them three small stones. Sora pocketed them and thanked Ash for his help before he, Kairi, Riku, Evy and Jack boarded the ship. It wasn't long till they were back in space.

* * *

Evy sat on her bed. Who was that girl? Why did she have a similar bracelet? She sighed, and Jack meowed. "Do you remember another bracelet like that anywhere?" Evy asked. Jack just meowed and sat next to Evy. She sighed, and got ready for bed.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 3 is here. I think I want to set a goal for this chapter. 10 reviews at least? Tell me how you like the story so far. Do you like where it's going? Any suggestions? All criticism welcome. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, sorry it took me so long guys, Exams can be very bothersome. And even though summer id here and school is out…. Things have still not slowed down for me. But maybe, just maybe, I'll have time for quicker updates. Only time will tell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts (obviously)**

**And special thanks to ****ANMProductions my betareader. Couldn't do this without. **

**Enjoy ^_^**

**CHAPTER 4**

**~RADIENT GARDENS~**

Evy sighed as she looked out the window of the Gummi Ship. It had been a long time since she had visited her home. '_What will it be like? Will there be anyone who knows me? Remembers me? Maybe I can find some answers…_'Evy thought. Jack meowed and jumped into Evy's arms. "Haha! You're such a silly cat." Evy said, scratching Jacks head.

Soon, Kairi knocked on Evys door and Evy let Kairi in. "We're here." Kairi said. Evy was nervous. "A-Already?" Evy asked as Jack meowed. Kairi smiled. "Yep!" Evy and Jack followed Kairi to the exit of the ship.

"Ready?" Riku asked Evy. Evy smiled, and Riku blushed. With a blink, Evy thought, '_Whoa, did I jus' see Riku- of all people- blush_?'

Pushing that thought aside, the 6 quickly docked the Gummi Ship and stepped out onto a hill overseeing the city. The place was thriving now, to the groups amazement. Sky scrappers loomed in the distant and vendors were selling goods. At this moment the sun was still slowly rising to create a beautiful sunrise. Evy and Kairi gasped in awe. Needless to say, it was amazing.

'_I-I can't believe it… this is my home… after so many years…_' Evy thought. Jack meowed, rubbing up against Evys leg and purring.

Kairi looked over at Evy, and an idea struck her mind.

"Hey, why don't we split up and meet back at the castle steps later?" Suggested Kairi. She figured some girl time wouldn't hurt.

Riku turned to her a little hesitantly.

"Sure you don't want us to tag along?" As he spoke he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Evy, who was still looking at everything in awe. '_She looks cute like that… No! Now's not the time for thoughts like that!_' Riku thought, mentally sighing.

"Yeah, we haven't been here in a while. It looks fine now but we don't know when the last time heartless attacked." Chimed in Sora

"That's true." Replied Kairi. "Well, I guess if you guys really want to follow us shopping and…"

"No! T-that's fine! I think we'll stand out here and wait." Squeaked Sora fearfully.

The others laughed as they agreed to separate.

**~RIKU AND SORA~**

Riku and Sora headed towards an open sandlot. It was a spatial area with a few scattered palm trees. They took up positions across from each other and grinned.

"Ready Riku?"

It had been a very long time since they had sparred with each other for fun, and a really long time since they had been in a place that had been unfilled with the worries and dangers they had faced. Needless to say, a re-match was long over due.

"Don't worry about me! Worry about yourself!" Riku called back.

Sora summoned his keyblade. He attached his zero gear keychain onto it causing the Kingdom Key to separate into Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Riku summoned his Way to Dawn.

"Geez Sora, Duel wield? Really?" Mocked Riku.

"Don't think you can take me?" Goaded Sora, cocking an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything about it being difficult. Just don't be surprised when I still beat you 1 on 2."

"Uh huh. Well, quit complaining and get on with it!"

Riku charged and slashed down as Sora held his keyblades up to protect himself. They both bounced back a few feet then rebounded back. Sora looked for open spots as he japed his keyblade at Riku's week points. Even so, it wasn't long before Riku had dislodged one, then both of Sora's keyblades.

"Ah ha! Victory is mine!" Riku shouted as he punched the air.

"I lost!" Cried Sora pitifully.

"Again." Noted Riku.

"But How?'

"Cause I'm better than you." Laughed Riku.

Sora rolled his eyes, but laughed too. They began to walk away when a voice stopped them.

"Those were some pretty intense moves out there." The voice said.

Sora and Riku stopped and turned around, curious to see who was talking to them.

A man who looked to about 20 walked up. He was wearing khaki cargo pants and a flaming button up shirt that had been left unbuttoned to reveal his bare, and well muscled upper torso. His hair was spiked, long, and red; the color matching his shirt.

"The name's Lea, got it memorized? Me and my friends," He pointed, first to a kid with emo purple hair, and secondly to other with long blue hair. "Ienzo and Isa, can't decide whether we've met before."

Riku and Sora looked at each other and stared back at the three figures. They were spitting images of the dead Organization members. '_Organization members!_' Rikus eyes widened, and he was ready to summon Way to Dawn if 'Lea' and his friends tried anything.

"Axel? Zexion? Siax?" Spluttered Sora, his eyes as wide as plates. '_How is this possible!_' He thought.

'Lea' raised an eyebrow. "No, I told you, my name is Lea." 'Lea' said again, agitated.

Sora looked as if he were about to go crazy. Riku managed to mask his feelings and stuck out a hand.

"Hey Lea. I'm Riku, and this is Sora."

'Lea' wasn't paying attention anymore and turned to 'Isa' as Riku dropped his hand to his side.

"I told you we didn't know them. These are guys, not the hot chicks from the party." 'Lea' said. 'Ienzo' took a look at Sora and Riku, and 'Isa' just sighed. The group of men turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Growled Riku, looking ready to start a fight. As Riku started walking, Sora grabbed his shoulder.

"Calm down. You're better than that. Besides, maybe that wasn't Axel, Zexion, and Saix." Riku just grumbled and stepped back.

After a minute of watching the three walk away, they three had shimmered and disappeared.

"I don't know. That was certainly odd." Commented Riku.

"Yeah, but… I was pretty sure that was Axel." Sora said, confused.

"Even so, Axel died." The two sighed.

It wasn't time yet, but they decided to head over to the meeting spot early.

**~KAIRI AND EVY~**

Evy sighed. She wanted to visit every part of the town before meeting time. This was her home after all. But as they headed to the bazaar, her sense of nostalgia grew. Memories were coming back. Evy stopped and moaned, clutching her head in pain.

"Evy? Evy! Evy, can you hear me!" Kairi grabbed Evy as she started falling, and Jack meowed loudly.

Memories of a fire and house flooded into Evys head.

"_Get out, Evelyn! Save yourself! We'll be right behind you! Go!" _A man's voice yelled in her head.

"_Papa! Mama!"_ A young Evy yelled. Evy made it out, but watched as her home burned to the ground, her parents in it. Scared and alone, the young Evy ran away, only to run into someone. "Oh! Pardon me!" A girl young Evys age said. Evy couldn't tell who it was, but she knew that she had become friends with her long ago.

Evy gasped and sat up, remembering everything. The fire, her home, her parents, everything except for the face of the girl she had become friends with.

A shocked Kairi hugged Evy, and exclaimed, "Oh, thank goodness! You're OK!" And Jacked meowed, pawing at Evy's leg. Evy hugged Kairi back, and jumped up.

"I-I remember everything! Where I lived, who my parents were, everything!" Evy exclaimed. She bolted off running, with Jack not far behind her.

"Wait for me!" Kairi called out, getting up and running after them.

Soon, Kairi caught up to Evy and Jack, panting and holding onto Evy for support. "Jeesh, you're fast runner!" Kairi said in between pants. Evy didn't respond. She just kept staring at the burnt house.

"This was your home?" Asked Kairi, taking a gander at the house.

"Aye." Evy said with a shaky voice. Jack meowed sadly. "Wai' here. I-I need ta' do this on me own." Jack meowed and Kairi nodded.

Sighing, Evy headed towards the front door and entered. A few splinters caught on her cloths but that seemed to be the only danger. Dust fell in her eyes as she headed in; her shoes kicking up soot. Everything was gone.

Evy walked over to the remains of a bookcase in the corner of the living room. It seemed to be the only object still recognizable. Even more astounding was a small wooden box still intact. Hesitantly she opened it.

What she found were memories frozen in time. Some knick-knacks here and there, but there were more important things. Pictures. Evy didn't want to cry. It had been a long time since she last cried, and she wanted to be strong like her parents.

"_Now, now. Be strong, my little Evelyn. Tears don't help at all. Now, ice cream does."_ Her mother's voice echoed in her head. Evy smiled, and held back a sniffle as she leafed through the pictures. A lot were of her and her parents. She took one and gently put it in her pocket so that she wouldn't ever forget her parents again.

She kept looking through the pictured until one caught her attention. Evy gasped.

"Tha's it!" Exclaimed Evy. Instead of just leaving the box, she took it with her as she ran out of the house.

"What? What's it?" Asked Kairi, who had heard Evys exclamation. Jack meowed.

"It's 'er! Tha' girl who ambushed us in Kanto! It's 'er!" Evy exclaimed, a smile on her face.

"Wait, hold up and back up! What?" Kairi asked, with a clear look of confusion plastered on her face.

"The girl in the coat, it…. was me bes' friend Ashel."

Kairi glanced at the picture.

"How can you tell?" Kairi asked.

"Look a' her blue eyes, an' the red bracelet." Evy said. "Can't be any other person."

"But… I thought you said you never had a best friend." Reminded Kairi. Jack meowed, and pawed at Kairis foot. "Except Jack, of course." Kairi added with a sheepish giggle.

"I didn' think so either, until all those memories came back ta' me. I remember 'er now. Bu' one day, she up an' disappeared. When I asked anyone if they 'ad seen 'er, no one knew who I was talkin' 'bout."

Sighing, Evy put the picture back in the box as the girls left. "Why she joined the bad guys, I don' know." It was time to return to their meeting spot.

**~CASTLE STEPS~**

When Evy, Jack, and Kairi got to the castle steps, they were surprised to see Sora and Riku already there.

"Hey, guys!" Kairi said, waving. Jack meowed, but Evy stayed silent, examining the box.

"Hi Kairi! Hi Evy!" Sora said enthusiastically. Riku smiled, but noticed Evy examining the box.

"Evy? Is everything all right?" Riku asked.

"Hm?" Evy looked up at Riku. She smiled and nodded, but as she was about to say something, Sora exclaimed, "Your Majesty!" The small mouse walked down the steps, and said, "Hello Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

Everyone but Evy bowed, and Jack meowed like as if she were confused. "Uh… am I missing something? Why are ya' guys bowin' for a mouse? No offense, Mr. mouse man." Evy said.

"Evy!" Riku hissed. Evy looked taken aback. "Wha'? I'm jus' confused, is all!" Evy said as she put her hand up in defense. Jack meowed.

"Who is this?" The mouse asked, looking at Evy.

"Uh, your Majesty, this is Evelyn. She goes by Evy. You'll have to mind her. She doesn't know you're the king of Disney Castle." Riku said, as Sora and Kairi stood straight.

Evy huffed and put her hand on her hip. "I can introduce meself, thank ya'!" Evy exclaimed. Kairi and Sora tried unsuccessfully to hide their giggles with coughs.

"No, no. It's quite alright. Whelp, nice to meet ya, Evelyn! I'm King Mickey, King of Disney Castle." King Mickey said, walking over to Evelyn and shaking her hand.

"King? Huh. Never met a king before. Well, nice ta' meet ya' too!" Evelyn said, shaking King Mickeys hand back. Jack meowed and purred, rubbing up against Evys leg.

"Oh! This is my cat Jack. She's a cutie." Evy said, picking up Jack and giggling. Riku cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, we should probably get to business." He said. Sora and Kairi nodded in agreement.

"Oh! That's right!"

The group sat and listened silently to King Mickey.

"Well, I don't mean to rush, but you need to hurry up and take care of things in Kanto. Trouble is definitely brewing in Kohana. Heartless have been very active there, and the last thing we want is for people to have their hearts taken away by darkness." King Mickey said.

"Kohana? It sounds like it might be interesting." Kairi said. Sora nodded. "Alright."

"You're Majesty, I have a question." Riku said.

"Yes Riku?"

"Is Evy allowed to stay with us?" Riku blushed a little.

Evy blushed at the thought of Riku asking that, and Jack meowed, jumping out of Evys arms.

Mickey blinked.

"Of course, why wouldn't she? I think she'll be of great help to you guys since Donald and Goofy can't accompany you." He said. Riku smiled. _'Yes! She can come!'_ He thought.

They talked for a little while longer about trivial matters before the meeting ended. As the 6 said their good-byes to the king, Sora's eyes widened as he remembered about the stones in his pocket. He drew them out and presented them to the king.

"Do you know what these are?"

"Summon stones. I believe the Pokémon received in Kanto can now be used in any battle on any world." King Mickey said as he looked the stones over.

"Ah. Ok." Sora responded.

Sora, Kairi, Evy and Jack headed toward the Gummi Ship, as Riku stayed behind to ask Mickey a private question.

"You're Majesty, is Heartless Ansem really gone?"

King Mickey thought for a moment. "Everyone has a little darkness in their heart, even Sora, no matter how miniscule it is. Ansem will never truly be gone. Don't dwell on the darkness and you'll be fine."

Riku nodded and headed back to the Gummi Ship. He was silent as he headed to the back and laid down thinking over Mickey's words.

Evy sighed and looked towards Riku. He hadn't talked to her since they had gotten on the ship. He hadn't talked to anyone for that matter, which was really unusual for him (especially since they had been on the ship since yesterday). And right now, he looked troubled.

Standing up, Evy walked over and sat on the edge of the couch Riku was laying on. Surprised, Riku looked at Evy and blushed a little.

"Are ya' OK?" Asked Evy. The question caught Riku off guard, but he answered.

"Yeah… Fine." Muttered Riku. He tried to make his voice light.

Evy sighed, and hesitantly put her hand on Rikus hand. They both blushed, but Evy continued on.

"Riku, I'm not stupid. I know somethin' is wrong."

"It's…. It's nothing. I'm fine." He was afraid of her finding about the evil thing inside of him.

"You wouldn't understand."

Wrong choice of words.

Evy withdrew her hand rather quickly, and she stood up. Riku sat up, looking at her, confused.

Evy glared at Riku, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Me? Not understand? My 'ouse, my PARENTS, burned down when I was 7, and I saw it all. I was forced ta' live on the go. I jus' found out my best friend is on the opposite side, probably goin' ta' try an' kill me one day." Evy said angrily, tears streaming down her face.

Riku stared at Evy, feeling really bad. He had never seen her cry before.

Her face and voice softened a little, and she continued.

"Things started ta' get a little better when I met you. I thought maybe we 'ad something. You understand me."

Evy blushed, and both she and Riku had wide eyes. Evy quickly retreated to her room as she covered her tear stained face. Jack lifted her head to see what all the commotion was about, then went back to sleep on the chair.

Once Evy got into her room, she quickly locked the door. She sighed. _'I shouldn' 'ave said that…'_ She thought. Sighing, she threw herself onto her bed and got herself tangled in the bed sheets, not even bothering to take off her shoes. Sighing, she tried to fall asleep.

Riku sat wide eyed. Was that how he'd been acting? No. Having a heartless inside you, waiting to take over and hurt loved ones was much worse than any of that, but Evy didn't know that that was the reason he was being troubled. But maybe… Could she really understand?

"_Things started ta' get a little better when I met you. I thought maybe we 'ad something. You understand me."_ The words rang throughout Rikus head as he fell into a troubled sleep, his thoughts still swirling.

**Hmmmm, turned out pretty good I'd say. Hope you enjoyed ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yea, I know this took awhile but hey, Summer's here and I have a friend who wants me to update quicker soooooooo as much as this chapter may be short, the next one is already under construction! ^_^**

**Thanks as always to my beta: ****ANMProductions**

Giovanni sat around a large conference table. He knew none of the figures around him. He was only here because he'd received an urgent message concerning a mass world breakdown that had to be solved.

Why was he part of this? He had no idea. But he was here now, so he might as well find out what all the gibberish was about. It wasn't long before a cloaked figure appeared. He had no idea what it was but it had a disgusting, sickly, green hand that held onto a wooden staff. A Raven was perched on its shoulder.

"Do you know why you have been summoned here today?" The voice was that of a woman. There was no hint of warmth either. Only cold malice. Giovanni and the other people around the table shook their heads.

"There has been a disturbance in your worlds, yes? I know whence it came from and how to get rid off it. The heartless are our army. With my help you all can get rid of Sora, the Keyblade master."

"I haven't seen a disturbance. I don't know what you're talking about." A tall, long, black haired man, whose eyes were very close to that of a snake said. He wore a headband around his head, and cloaked in a purple robe.

"From the prophesy: When the ones without hearts appear, the Keyblade master will come and the darkness will be vanquished once in for all in a place far away from the Keyblade masters world. Those of you with world domination in mind stand no chance with Sora going from world to world and destroying your plans!"

Giovanni thought back to the failure of his shadow Pokémon and the appearance of the hooded figures. And that boy. But still, that's all he was, a boy. Maybe that was who she was talking about, but he really didn't seem like such a threat. Where had he come from? How did Giovanni know he could trust this person? He knew the answer. He couldn't.

"Well, I know we can handle the kid. I'm sure this 'boy' has never faced homunculi before. Gluttony over here would swallow him whole. Isn't that right?" Drawled one of the members. This remark came from a woman with rubbery looking clothing that barley covered the necessary body parts. Her black hair hung in loose, glossy curls. Her whole aura was one of lustfulness. Every man with eyes was looking at her.

"EAT! EAT! KEYBLADE WEILDER NO MATCH!" Gluttony said.

"I assure you, you underestimate him Lust. And as I recall, you failed to stop a certain little 'boy' by the name of Elric. Am I correct?"

"How can we? We've never met him. And to me it sounds like you had trouble with him. Only a weakling would let a child beat him." Piped up a blue haired man.

"I AM NOT ONE TO BE TRIFLED WITH! HE IS DANGEROUS AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

The room was silent as the lights dimmed further and objects began flying around. Seconds past before things went back to normal. She was a necromancer after all. And after that display, everyone was sure that if she'd been beaten by a little kid, this little kid was a force to be reckoned with. She had magic on her side. No matter what doubts they had previously been harboring, they were gone now.

"That's better. Report to me when you get a new lead."

With that, the meeting ended and the necromancer disappeared, leaving all the attendees stunned and bewildered.

Giovanni stood up and left the table. He had his own problems to attend.

**Hope this holds you over for a little while! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! Guys, Just as promised Chapter 6 is up and ready! Summer is going good and I feel I'm going to have plenty of time for updates (Keep your fingers crossed) Hope you enjoy! ^_^ **

**And thanks to my beta: ****ANMProductions**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Hey Missy, time to RTC. Xemnas called another mandatory meeting!" Xigbar called.

Ashlex poked her head around the corner of the crates of Shadow Pokémon.

"Yea! I'm coming!"

She was still a little upset from her battle between Sora and her. The truth was she hated loosing, and that was because it usually never happened. Ashlex picked up her satchel and quickly followed Xigbar through the portal.

The meeting room was stark white with layered grey paneling. Chairs were raised in a circle, the highest being Lord Xemnases. Many of the chairs were empty. Only 6 of the 13 chairs were filled. That was because only Xemnas, Xaldin, Xigbar, Demyx, and Luxord had survived the previous encounter with the Keyblade master. Not much for the very important task that had to be completed. As for the other members, well, they had been annihilated by Sora. It did make you wonder, though, what kind of kid this Sora really was. Xemnas stood up and began to speak.

"Welcome loyal comrades. Our endeavor into the new world doesn't seem to be going as planned. Maybe if I had some more of our old, dedicated members we would be better off."

Here he smiled and held out his hand to the center of the floor where three cloaked figures stood. The first flipped off his hood to reveal a look of deep boredom masked by a strand of violet hair. He looked up at everyone and teleported to his seat without a word.

The second had long blue hair and an "X" shaped scar on his face. He, too, teleported to his seat without a word. The third, however, removed his hood to reveal a chockfull of spiked red hair. He grinned up wolfishly at the surrounding members. He had bright green cattish eyes.

"Hey guys! Miss me?" His eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Welcome back, Zexion. Saix. Axel."

Xemnas nodded to each as he said their names.

"We have also gained a new member. Svexxy, please come join us."

Svexxy was wearing a plain white wife beater shirt, black leather pants, and steel healed boots. He was a bald man with a pharaoh tee, and at the end of it was a gold plate with the Pharaohs symbol on it. His eyes were white and rimmed red. Around his right eye, was a tattoo of the sun.

Xemnas smiled at the new member. "I hope you'll all help him get used to his new home."

The meeting ended and Ashlex headed back to her room to think through some things. These members were sure to be interesting.

The next day Ashlex woke up and headed towards the meeting spot where Xigbar had said to wait for him. Standing by the couch was the red head from the previous day.

"Hey there, I don't think we've met."

He approached Ashlex calmly.

"The names Axel. Got it memorized?" He told her as he tapped on his temple.

"Ashlex." She held out her hand for him to shake. It was met with a strong masculine grip.

"So, when did you get here? I was an original so it must have been recently." He asked

Ashlex couldn't remember how long it had been. She'd lost track a couple of years ago. This man had no idea how long he'd been gone.

During their conversation the new guy had sauntered over. He was quiet and watchful, but his face still held the blank look that all new nobodies had when they first joined. The only difference was that he now had on the organizations coat and gloves. Soon after, Xigbar showed himself.

"Why do I have to babysit?" He muttered under his breath. "Come on, off to the basement."

~KANTO~

Xigbar led them back to their underground workshop for Shadow Pokémon. In the center by all the machines stood Giovanni.

"Any reason for the meeting sir?" Xigbar rasped gruffly.

"My inside source tells me about a certain Keyblade master. All this stuff starts happening when you guys arrive. I don't like it. If this project fails then I'll personally take care of you guys. Do you catch my drift? Hear me? No one messes with Giovanni and gets away with it. Now I want my Shadow Pokémon ready by the Cerulean Master's Tournament. I want you to win it for me. Don't mess up."

With that he stood up and left, pausing only once to glare then walked out the door.

"Cheerful guy." Muttered Axel. "Well, come on; let's get working on these Shadow Pokémon!"

Evy refused to talk to Riku since they had arrived back in Kanto. Instead, she chose instead to wander around the city while the others trained for the upcoming tournament. Right now, she had a lot of thoughts and emotions to pick through. Anger, Hurt, sadness. Could one person feel all that at once?

Had Ashel chosen to leave her? Why had she joined forces with an evil group? She thought back to the old days when they'd done everything together. They would play games, and gossip, and talk about boys. '_Boys._ _Ugh… Riku…"_ Her thoughts drifted to a certain silver haired boy who'd made her feel as if she belonged somewhere. Now, he was shutting her out. What was so terrible that he couldn't tell her? She hoped they made up soon.

It was getting unbearable in the stuffy, enclosed, immaturity infested basement. Whose idea had it been to work down here? Not hers. Svexxy needed supervision with everything, but he was learning quickly. As for Axel… Axel was being a cool and self centered nobody that would only talk about himself. And Xigbar was being grumpy. Sometimes, a girl needs girl time.

Ashlex wandered through the streets. A small alley way beckoned her closer. She followed it to a set of boxes that led to the top of a roof. '_Perfect.'_ She thought to herself. But there in front of her was another girl with short, brown hair with blonde highlights.

Ashlex was about to leave unnoticed when a small black cat pounced on her from behind, causing Ashlex to fall into the other girl. "Ah!" The both shouted. Together they careened to the ground.

"Auch. Are ya' Ok?" The brown haired girl asked.

"Yea…" Ashlex said. They paused and stared at each other.

"Hey! You're the girl from before!" They shouted in unison. Jack meowed happily.

"Ashel?"

"Evelyn?"

They closely examined each other. When their eyes landed over the red bracelets they knew they were seeing their long lost friend without a shadow of a doubt.

"Ashel?"

"Evelyn?"

They repeated over and over as if that would confirm everything. Jack meowed and rolled her eyes.

"Wha'… Wha' 'appened? Why did ya' leave with ou' saying bye? We were bes' friends…" Evy said, standing up. She helped Ashlex up. Ashlex just stared at her shoes. She really hadn't wanted to leave. She didn't really have much of a choice at the time.

"I'm really sorry Ev, I wish I could tell you, but you wouldn't understand." Ashlex said. Jack meowed sadly. Evy couldn't take it anymore.

"Why doesn' any on think I could understand? I 'appen ta' 'ave my own set of problems, too!"

Ashlex felt really bad, and looked at Evy's saddened and annoyed face. Ashlex sighed and gave in.

"Fine. You really want to know? All those years ago, I found out I didn't have a heart, and I wasn't meant to exist. Even if I stayed, you wouldn't have been able to see me. You wouldn't have been able to remember me. I know the reason you remember, it's because the dusks did a horrible job of erasing my memory from the world. That fire… That was them. I tried to stop them, but I was held back and locked in my room. I cried for days. Wouldn't come out. Wouldn't eat. I looked horrible. Finally, they apologized and said that I wouldn't be able to make things right unless I completed Kingdom Hearts. Then, Finally, I'd have a heart again. It looks like those pictures you found are the only remaining memories of me left."

Evy and Jack's mouths dropped open.

"But then ya' knew you'd join the bad guys? Why?" Evy asked. Ashlex frowned.

"What makes you say that? All of us are in the same boat. All of us want the same thing. To finally beat fate and exist again. Get hearts. Is that so wrong?" Ashlex asked, shaking her head.

Evy sighed. "At least I understand now. I only thought I'd lost ya' fer good." She said, and hugged Ashlex. Ashlex smiled, and they started walking out of the Ally way, Jack trotting behind them.

"Anyways, enough about me. What brings you away from our home world to Kanto?"

"Well, after me 'ouse burned down, me an' Jack ere left ta' wander. We ended up 'ere an' we lived 'ere fer quite some time before Sora, Kairi and Riku showed up. A couple a' days ago I ran inta Riku and 'e wouldn' leave me alone." Evelyn laughed at this. "'Cept now we've kinda' been distant."

For Ashlex, friend mode kicked in. This was how it had been before they separated. Always confiding in each other, always giving advice.

"Is this guy treating you right?" Ashlex asked skeptically. "Cuz if he's not…" She let the threat hang.

Evy laughed and said, "We're jus' friends, but it seems like somethin' is really wrong an' 'e's afraid ta' tell me. We 'ad a fight yesterday an' now 'e won't talk ta' me."

"OK, here's what you do…" Ashlex took a breath to give her advice when something on top of the roof dropped on top of her. Ashlex let out an 'oomph'. Evy knew who it was. She would know that silver hair anywhere.

Evy grabbed onto Riku's shoulders, and cried out, "RIKU! GET OFF OF ER!"

"Are you crazy! This is the enemy!" Riku exclaimed, shrugging Evy off.

Riku pulled out a coil of rope and tied Ashlex's hands together.

"Let's see you summon that Keyblade of yours now!" Riku spat.

"Riku! Untie her now! This is a friend!" Evy yelled, grabbing Riku's arm.

"Look, I understand you still have feelings for her. But she's still Organization scum. You're forgetting what they did to us! And now, we have a hostage."

Ashlex took the opportunity of the distraction to kick Riku in the back of his knees. He fell heavily to the ground. What she hadn't reckoned for was the piece of rope he was holding onto to yank her to the ground too. She hit her head on the cement and passed out.

"Ashel!" Evy yelled.

When Ashlex finally regained consciousness, she found that she had been chained now with her hands behind her back. Inside the pristine white room, four figures including Riku and Evelyn were arguing. She guessed the other two must have been Kairi and Sora.

"She's one of them! We have to find out their secrets! No matter how we do it!" Growled Riku.

This was the Riku character that Evy was so smitten. He seemed like he had a lot of anger issues. She wasn't quit sure she wanted her friend to be around him. He also seemed to have biased opinions.

"I agree! We can't just let her go! But, seriously, Riku? Tying her up like this? She's still human." Said Sora.

So Mister Keyblade wasn't such a bad kid after all.

"Plus, she wasn't even attacking Evelyn. They were only talking together as FRIENDS!" Added Kairi.

'_Meh, sweet girl.' _Ashlex thought to herself.

"You guys don't get it! Do you think that they would give us the same courtesy? No! In fact, they didn't as I recall. The kidnapped Kairi, messed up Sora's memories, and made a replica of me. She's only getting what she deserves for throwing her lot in with them. Besides, she's a nobody. As much as you want to think she's your friend, she's not capable of those emotions anymore.

Evelyn growled. "Riku, I don' know who the _'ELL_ you think you are, but this is _NOT_ the way ta' be goin' about this!" Evelyn exclaimed. Riku stared at her, a slight look of shock on his face. Evelyn just glared. "We should at least get The King's input." She added. Evy figured that if Riku respected the king as much as she thought he did, he would listen to reason.

Riku took a deep breath in agitation but agreed.

"Fine." Riku spat. "Let's go see what his majesty has to say about this."

**I have no idea what's going to happen with Svexxy, All I know is that he's based of my friend.. kind offish. And I figured the Organization needed some new members. I had to bring back Axel cuz he's my favorite. I hope I did this right. Any comments are appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 7

**WHOA! Bet you didn't expect to see another update right? Well this is what happens when you come back from the holidays and a friend of yours boasts that she posted 91 pages and then proceeded to receive 90 or so reviews. That was then I decided to take another crack at the next chapter. So here you go. I hope you enjoy. And I apologize for the brief *cough* interlude...^_^**

**Okay soo as you can see from the above inro that this was supposed to be posted 6 months ago…. Oops… better late than neverr right? I have an excuse! I'm still waiting for my Beta to review the chapter. But I figured it got lost somewhere in the mad end of school rush so I'm posting it anyway… And if I ever get it back I'll replace the chapters….. Now you'll get to see me without the overlooking….. Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**CHAPTER 7**

**~GAME CORNER BASEMENT~**

It had been a couple of hours since Ashlex had left and Xigbar was getting worried.

"Axel, go and see if you can find the little Missy." Xigbar said, voicing his thoughts.

"Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?" Groaned Axel.

He sighed and exited the basement via portal. He'd expected to be sent into the flurry of things once he'd returned to his nobody state. Not that he'd expected to return at all. When he'd sacrificed himself for Sora, that's what he thought he was doing; ending his life for the good of everyone. He had only one theory as to why he came back. Kingdom Hearts had been partially completed at the time of his death. Therefore, he'd partially received a heart, keeping him from completely dissolving into nothing. He'd wandered around in a half and half state, drifting through the realm of darkness when Xemnas located him and brought him back to the full no-body state. All of it was mostly too complicated and confusing to really focus on the rest of the details. All that mattered was that he was here now, ready to serve, and he had business to attend to.

He couldn't help but draw up memories of the other Organization member who had kept running away. A name didn't surface with the thought. He only had half formed memories left.

Axel popped out by the window of the poke center in time to observe an argument between Sora, Riku, Kairi, and some black haired girl. On the floor, in the middle, sat Ashlex handcuffed. Axel's eyebrows furrowed. She'd been captured. This wasn't good at all. He materialized into the room they would be keeping her for the night and scribbled a note and left it on her pillow before de-materializing back to the basement to report. There was no way he could take on all four of them at once. That would have been… suicide.

Once Xigabr heard the news, he disappeared to receive orders from the superior.

"You two keep working, and stay out of trouble." Gruffed out Xigbar before leaving.

**~POKE-CENTER~**

Night had fallen, and Evelyn, Sora, and Kairi had finally persuaded Riku to un-cuff Ashlex for the night so that she could get some sleep. He agreed under the condition that he kept watch over the door.

Ashlex sat on the bed, unable to sleep. Events of the day kept playing over and over in her mind. She'd been re-united with her best friend only to have it lead to her capture by the psycho her friend was crushing on. When things had finally started to look up, things came crashing down as if to make sure she didn't deserve any happiness. She guessed she would have felt angry and depressed, but she couldn't feel anything. She didn't have a heart to do so. That joy she'd felt? Only her imagination. She placed her head in her hands. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a white slip of paper on her pillow.

STAY PUT. BE CAREFUL.

DON'T LINGER ON FALSE HOPES.

THEY'LL PRETEND TO BE YOU'RE "FRIEND".

REMEMBER WHERE YOUR LOYALTIES LIE.

~XIII~

So they cared about her? No. More like they needed her. As much as she wanted to think of the organization as her "friends" they were just as unfeeling as her. But something struck a bad chord inside of her. Did Evy, Kairi, and Sora really not agree with Riku, or did they just want to take it more practically? Butter her up so she would spill the Organization's secrets? She had to keep her priorities straight. She needed a heart if she wanted to have a real friendship. That's what mattered the most. With her mind made up, Ashlex slid under the sheets and quickly fell asleep with the note clutched in her hand.

Riku leaned up against the wall. How did he manage to make such a mess of things? Was he letting past feelings get in the way? He knew he was driving Evelyn away. And he didn't want to. But what was he supposed to do? Just let her have a chance to escape?

He opened Ashlex's door a crack and spotted the girl holding onto a piece of paper.

'_A slip of paper...'_

His interest was piqued. He crept in and snatched the slip and read it.

'_Whaaaaa...'_

The organization had been here. But, it was obvious they couldn't do anything, otherwise they would have broken in and re-kidnapped her. He wondered when they had left the note. Riku spun around and exited the room, still thinking about the implications in the note and ended up face to face with Evelyn.

"Wha` were ya doin` in their Riku?" She asked suspiciously.

"My job. I was checking on her. Good thing I did too. Look what I found." He handed her the piece of paper.

"No matter your history, no matter what you think or believe, she isn't your friend. When she became a nobody, she lost the capacity to feel anything. It's all a hoax. She'll only hurt you." Riku continued stonily.

"N-no, Y-your wrong."

"I'm sorry, I wish I were Evy. But that's the truth. I've dealt with them too many times to buy into their fake emotions. They use it to get leverage over us. To confuse us. Don't let it happen to you. It'll only hurt you more."

Evy stared back blankly.

"N-no. I don' believe ya. You're lyin`. I don' know why ya would do tha` ta me. Its jus` sick." Evy whispered back softly and turned on her heal and ran back down the hall.

Riku slammed a fist against the wall in frustration, letting himself sink to the ground.

"Why do I ruin everything?"

He slammed his fist against the ground. When he brought it back up, he saw it had changed. Or so he thought. No he was transforming again. He ran to the bathroom and looked at his appearance.

"N-no. Not you. Go away!"

It wasn't even his voice anymore. It was Ansem's (Or Xhenhort?)

Riku blinked, and the image was gone. He was back to normal, but then a laugh echoed through his head.

'_I'm coming for you RIku.'_

And then he passed out for the second time that week.

**Well, what do you think? I'd REALLLY like to know. You know what? I think I've discovered the cause of writers block... I call it Math. Oh and one more thing. You know that friend I mentioned... yea the one with the 90 reviews? Yea... Let's beat that review number. I think you can do it. Everyone who reads it review something... And then maybe I'll get more inspiration and get another chapter out quicker... (Just so you know I'm working on it at this moment so it shouldn't take toooo long... But I've said that before haven't I? You'll just have to trust me.)**

**THANKS FOR READING! ^_^**


End file.
